I Never Knew
by Living Memories
Summary: Sephiroth only wishes to be alone, as he has been for as long as he remembers. Then out of the blue Tifa comes. As he ponders over what her interior motive is, a little meeting of chance reveals her troubles, and with a start he realizes they may have more in common than he'd thought.


"Hey."

Sephiroth turns, one eyebrow rising in question. "What do you want?"

Tifa frowns. "That's not a good way to address a girl." She puts her hands on her hips. "Isn't a simple 'hi' too offensive for you?"

He fixes her with a cold glare, one hand resting on the latch of his blade. "Don't you have Cloud to bother?" His words are pointed with all the intention of driving her away.

"Come on. Don't give me that. Just because Cloud's my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to sucker up to him." She approaches him, and he is surprised to find no hesitation in her eyes. No ill will. What could she want..?

"What do you want?" he asks again, stepping back ever so slightly. The snow crunches under his boots. "I'm very busy."

"Doing what?" A hint of smugness glows in her voice. Sephiroth didn't like this.

For a while he finds himself lost for words. "It's none of your business," he mutters and turns back. The snow falling down the village is a comforting sight. Nothing to bother, nothing to change. Just a perpetual cycle of falling crystals settling upon a quiet little village.

There's a silence, and he wonders if she had left. Almost reluctantly he turns. She is gone. Before he can breathe a sigh of relief he hears scuffling beside him.

"It's pretty cold," Tifa says, hugging her arms around her. She looks at him with a shy smile. "Don't you get cold?"

"…"

"I mean, you've been gone for most of the time. I've never seen you—"

"Are you planning to seduce me into opening up so you can strike me while I'm weak?" The snow blows furiously against his cheeks as he glares at the woman with accusing eyes. It stings, but he's used to it for a long time it only leaves a faint tingling. "If you wish to fight, do it now!"

Tifa stares at him with wide eyes. Fearful eyes. He huffs, turning and walking away. Why must she do such a thing to him? He's used to them just avoiding him. Just leaving him alone. Isolation. It stuck with him like a shadow, and this strange display of closeness rattled him more like the stabbing of the sharpest blade.

"Sephiroth!" He stiffens with his name. "Wait! Please!"

"…Don't you know when to give up?" The woman had grabbed on to his wrist. The anger seeps out of him as he faces her with new wariness. "Your friends will wonder where you are."

For a moment there her eyes darken. With… guilt? "They're… they're not there. Today…" she says slowly, adverting her eyes to the ground.

"…Where are they?"

Tifa faces him with a flushed face. "They're not here," she repeats quietly. "They're away."

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow. He turns to her, intrigued. "They left you alone? By yourself?" She just shrugs. "Is that why you're out here?"

"…I can't stand being the only person in the house, you know."

"But there are so many other people out there."

"I know." Sephiroth waits for an explanation, but judging from her expression she won't be telling him about it any time soon.

"What do you want me to do?"

Her face brightens. He feels a strange lump in his throat as her eyes light up with delight. "Let's take a walk. Does that sound good?"

"…I suppose." Sephiroth frowns as he searches for any interior motive behind her curious decision. "But how do you know I won't hurt you?" he adds with a dry smirk, but his voice is pained.

"I don't," she replies. "But I trust you enough. You haven't done anything to me so far except being kind of rude." He really doesn't know how to reply to that. Tifa simply laughs at his confused expression, much to his disbelief. "Come on now…"

They travel up the winding road that lies on the outskirts of the little village. Snow fills the land as far as the eye can see, building up on trees and gathering on leaves. An occasional icy wind would blow past Tifa, who would sneeze and pull her scarf closer. Sephiroth just looks at her. She would make some remark about the weather and he would just stare. The silence would be the most powerful sound as they walk.

"Hey. Sephiroth."

"I would appreciate if you use that word less."

She looks at him. "Why? You're always so cold to me."

"That's the way it has always been," he tells her matter-of-factly. "You're not supposed to be seen with me, and vice versa. In fact this whole meeting should have never happened."

Tifa gives him a peculiar look he can't really place his finger on. As they cross a bridge she stops, much to his surprise. When he comes over she points out a little duck in the snow. It is shivering as it cries.

"The child must have gotten separated from its mother," Sephiroth explains flatly.

"We have to help it!" He simply watches as she lumbers over to the little creature. Cloud must have had good judgment in choosing her as a friend. He must be the luckiest man alive, much to Sephiroth's chagrin. He rubs his chest as an uncomfortable lump settles in his throat. Emotions flashes through his eyes, pounding in his head.

"Come on little duck… come on…" Tifa is still trying to coax the duck into her hands, which it blatantly refuses. "You're just hurting yourself if you don't come…"

Sephiroth remains still, observing the scene before him in silence. Eventually he comes over. "You don't force it to come to you," he tells her, causing her to start. "Like it or not it has feelings too." He kneels down and wraps his hands around the duckling, like a little shelter. The duckling stiffens, but Tifa watches in surprise as it visibly relaxes and settles into his palms. "Don't say what you're going to do. _Show _it."

"…Where do you think his mother is?"

"Most likely searching for him. Ducks mostly migrate in the winter time, and a mother duck would never leave her children behind."

Tifa follows him as they search for the duckling's mother. In the meanwhile it seems to have taken a liking into Sephiroth's chest, which it nuzzles almost affectionately. Tifa pointed this out and he would deny, but he didn't let the duck go.

"Can I touch him?" she asks.

"Be careful." She smiles and strokes it gently. The duck stares at her with big grey eyes and chirps. She gushes on how cute it is.

"Aw! It's so cute! Touch it, Sephiroth!"

"I'd rather not," he says wryly. Tifa eggs him on but he stands firm. Eventually, they see a flock of ducks in the distance.

"Look! They're here for Teddy!" Teddy. That was her name for the duck. Sephiroth's lips had tugged slightly when she told him that. But he didn't say anything.

A big grey duck makes its way over. The mother. Behind her trails the little children with their clumsy flippers. Tifa grins as one holds to the other's wing, as though holding hands. Sephiroth gently sets the Teddy down, watching as it runs to its mother.

"It must really miss its mom, huh, Sephiroth?" The man didn't reply. Teddy nuzzles itself to the mother's breast and chirps cheerfully, as if telling her what had happened. Then, incredulously, Teddy makes its clumsy way over to Sephiroth… and gives him a shy peak on the forehead. He freezes. Tifa blinks. The mother calls her child to return, and together the family rises into the skies, becoming then only a blur in the winter clouds.

"Sephiroth…" After he can hear again he finds himself sitting on the snow. He blinks and stands. His hands are shaking.

"Sephiroth…" her voice comes back to him, clear, vibrate… warm. Her large brown eyes twinkle merrily.

"…That was nothing," he insists quickly, looking away. Something wraps around his arms and he stares, wide-eyed, at the smiling Tifa Lockhart below him. "Wha…"

"You're such big softie!"

"…Wha…"

Tifa flashes him a big grin. "See. I know you won't hurt me. You acted so protective of Teddy that you forgot all about it, didn't you?"

"…"

"Come on. You're freezing." He didn't know it but his cheeks are stinging. From the cold? He didn't think so. Tifa leads him down the path, and he didn't protest this time. He allows himself to hold on to her arm. She feels… so warm.

"…Wait." They have stopped outside a bar. The Seventh Heaven, judging from its sign. Inside Sephiroth can see empty stools and a roaring fire. "Where are you taking me?"

"This is my bar. It's warmer inside."

"…No." He pulls his hand away. "No. I can't come in. I… I'm not welcomed in your house." He steps back, and the signature icy look returns to his eyes. "I must go. You've distracted me long enough."

Tifa looks offended. "Why are you always thinking like that? Can't you accept a little hospitality from me? I—"

"You don't understand," he interrupts softly. "Things must remain the way they are. That… and…" he finds himself at a loss for words again.

"But doesn't hurt you being alone all the time?"

"…What..?"

Tifa rubs her arms. "Of being by yourself… just waiting for them to come home. It hurts, Sephiroth. It really does. When I saw you with Teddy today I feel as if you've been my friend for a long time. Even longer. I sought you because I was feeling lonely at home by myself. At first I admit it, I didn't trust you. But after today…"

"…You really are a big softie, aren't you?" Sephiroth faces her. His expression is flat, but his eyes shine warmly. "You would open yourself out to even your enemies. I admit, Tifa Lockhart, that someday you might get yourself killed if you're not careful." Before she can react he turns to walk away.

A few steps later he stops. "But… you're braver than any men I know. If you have enough courage, then come back any time. I'll be waiting." Thus he starts off.

Tifa stares at his retreating back. Then her face bursts into a bright grin. "Sephiroth!" she calls, and he turns, revealing a glimpse of cloudy green eyes. "You'd better be prepared the next time we meet!"

"…Of course." And, before he takes his leave, he gives her a farewell salute. "And… thank you, Tifa."

The snow stings her cheeks, but that doesn't stop the wash of emotions that runs through her spine. She says something, but he is already long gone. She runs to the street and peers down into the snowy distance before returning back to her bar. It is warmer now… warmer than it had been before. Tifa sits down and begins the jukebox, humming to herself. She presses her chest and smiles.

"Thank you… Sephiroth."

Outside the snow falls, like tiny angels returning home to earth.


End file.
